Ridley
Ridley is a recurring antagonist in the Metroid series. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * King Ghidorah vs. Ridley Possible Opponents * Sigma (Mega Man X) * Mace Windu (Star Wars) * Megatron (Transformers) Fatal Fiction Info Background * Real name: Geoform 187 * Alias: Meta Ridley, Omega Ridley, Proteus Ridley, Neo Ridley, Little Birdie, Mystery Creature, Cunning God of Death * Age: Around 100 years or so * Height: 12-13ft * Weight: Probably around a metric ton * Commander, security chief and general of the Space Pirate military * Samus Aran's archenemy Powers and Abilities * Plasma Breath * Fire Breath * Flight * Tail * Teeth * Claws * Intelligence * Regeneration * Skin Pigment Manipulation * Extreme determination and pain resistance * Immense strength Forms * Meta Ridley ** Tests done by the Space Pirates showed he was now stronger, faster, and more mobile ** Can fly through space without a problem ** Has extremely durable armor ** Also has the following weapons built into him: *** Kinetic Breath System *** Meson Bomb Launcher *** Ultrathermal Flamestrike Projector *** Multi-Missile System * Omega Ridley ** Achieved when Meta Ridley was exposed to large amounts of Phazon ** Has very durable Phazon-enhanced skin and protective armor plating ** Kinetic Breath Weapon ** Can shoot large blasts of Phazon from his tail. *** Can spin in place to use both attacks at once. ** Fireballs *** Large ones move in a straight line *** Small ones can home in on targets ** Can slash with his claws covered with a Phazon blade ** Can use a shockwave similar to that of the Ultrathermal Flamestrike Projector ** Can do another shockwave which produces an electrical cave-like structure via Phazon orbs Feats * Easily tosses around and carries Samus in one hand * Strong enough to easily restrain Samus with one hand, who is capable of tossing around massive creatures with ease ** Samus has to stun Ridley in order to break free further showing his strength * Easily burst through a stone ceiling * Able to easily rip through metal designed to not melt under the heat of molten lava ** Did so in a bruised and bloody state * Claw and tail swipes can hurt Samus, who was unfazed by a mountain destroying blast * Can destroy entire starships * Easily faster than Samus ** Samus is calculated to be FTL in speed/Reactions * Can dodge missiles and laser blasts * Outpaced Samus's relativistic ship on numerous occasions * Flies circles around regular space craft * Unfazed by most of Samus's weapons * Missiles, Super Missiles, Charged Shots, and Power Bombs are her only weapons capable of hurting him ** Power Bombs completely burn away living cells living nothing behind Ridley can take at least three of them ** Only stunned by a Super Missile to the mouth * Can actually use lava as a hiding place, being unaffected by the intense heat * Survived a explosion that destroyed a entire colony * Survived having a Metroid feed on him multiple times * Can survive unprotected in space * Has lead multiple successful raids/battles in the name of the space pirates ** Is actually their designated military leader and before Mother Brain was in fact leader of the entire organization * Has escaped death on numerous occasions * Captured the last Metroid from a research facility, killing everyone inside ** When Samus showed up, he fought her to a draw before fleeing due to the station's eminent explosion * Actually beat Samus in their first encounter on Zebes * Came close to killing Samus on SR388 before the Baby Metroid saved her * In the manga is stated to be able to single handily take out entire Space Fleets * One of three beings known to survive a attack from a Metroid * Made it into Smash BBY! Weaknesses * Overconfident * Despite his cunning, he is extremely blood-thirsty * Extremely arrogant * Has unintentionally created his greatest rival * Healing factor has limits * Defeated by Samus every time * Killed by Samus. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Animal Combatants Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Monsters Category:Metroid Characters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:1980s Category:Home Console Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Dragons